grandes AMIGOS!
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: sasuke y sakura han sido por años los mejores amigos, pronto sakura se ira a estudiar a inglaterra y solo les queda 1 año juntos,sasuke empezara a sentir algo por ella al ver como esta apunto de perderla... solo tiene 1 año, 1 año para enamorarla...


Grandes amigos

1.-bobo de mi corazón

Sakura haruno era la hija de unos empresarios muy famosos en todo japon, sus principales empresas se encuentran en tokyo, ella creció toda su vida a las afueras de tokyo en un fraccionamiento conocido por ser los terrenos mas caros de toda la cuidad, cerca de su casa, se encontraban sus mas grandes amigos

sasuke uchiha, aunque muchos piensan que es la persona mas fría del mundo ( y lo es ) no se dan el tiempo y la PACIENCIA! De poderlo comprender, ella lo conoce desde que sasuke se mudo a la casa de enfrente, a la edad de 4 años, sus padres que vivian en kyoto, sufrieron un accidente, asi que el quedo al cuidado de su hermano, como herencia tuvieron esa casa y las empresas de la cuidad, itachi, su hermano mayor decidió ir a vivir a tokyo ya que quedarse en kyoto era un gran masoquismo, al llegar sasuke a tokyo sakura pudo notar la tristeza que abundaba en el, ella estuvo con el desde pequeño, dándole a entender que cuando el quisiera sakura estaría a su lado, con el paso del tiempo, sasuke aprendió a mostrarse como es enrealidad, claro esta que solo con ella.

También cerca de su casa, se encuentra naruto uzumaki, su padre era la mano derecha del emperador, que falleció en un accidente, el emperador se encargo que naruto estudiara en las mejores escuelas y que viviera en los mejores lugares, naruto vivía con su madre, la encargada de todo lo referente al emperador, naruto vivio ahí desde que era un bebe y sakura se volvió una gran amiga de el.

Sasuke, sakura y naruto eran los 3 mejores amigos, de pequeños eran los 3 mosqueteritos, sasuke se abria con sakura por su gran confianza, y con naruto porque ambos tenían le mismo sentimiento al perder un ser querido, los 3 asistian a las mejores escuelas de todo japon, en ese momento los 3 tenían 18 años… y los 3 seguian siendo los mejores GRANDES AMIGOS!

-sakuraaaaa!!!!- grito un chico de cabellos rubios, traia un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de color naranja tipo polo –sakuraaaa!!!!- seguía gritando el chico desde las afueras de la casa de los haruno

-naruto… pasa- decía una voz adormilada

-eres un escandaloso dobe- dijo un joven de playera negra con blanco, tipo polo abercombrie

Una vez adentro los 2 se acomodaron en el sofá…

-jovenes uzumaki y uchiha, les apetece algo de comer?- pregunto la sirvienta de la casa

-no gracias, iremos al centro comercial y de paso a comer algo, pero gracias – dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa

-sasukeee! Naruto!!!!- gritaba sakura corriendo de las escaleras

-aun en pijama?- dijo sasuke riendo por lo bajo

-callatee bobo!!!! Llegaron antes!- grito sakura

-te damos 20 minutos! No mas, ya quiero irme!- decía naruto en puchero

-suben?- dijo sakura al ver que seguían sentados

-aaa si claro- contesto el rubio empezando a subir por las escaleras de mármol

-hey sakura, dime que iremos solo los 3… no quiero q nadie se nos pegue- dijo sasuke con tono de molestia

-aaaay bobo! Puede que veamos a alguien ahí!- sonrio sakura- nunca se sabe!

Sakura entro a su baño, tomo una ducha rápida y fue al vestidor, que conectaba con su baño, mientras sasuke y naruto esperaban en su cama viendo una televisión, el cuarto era muy fino, el tipo de era de madera, entrabas y había una pequeña sala, alado su escritorio, en el centro una ventana grade con hermsosas cortinas rosas, en la esquina el baño y a un lado el vestidor y la otra esquina las escaleras que llegaban a donde se encontraba su cama y su televisor

-hey sasuke… hoy llega la prima de neiji no?- preugnto naruto mientras miraba un álbum de fotos de cuando eran pequeños

-mmh ni idea, ya tiene tiempo desde que hinata fue a francia…-contesto con seriedad

-lose, la ultima vez que la vi teníamos 6 años

-mmnhn ya empezaste menso

-bobo de mi corazón!!!!- grito sakura desde abajo

-que quieres molestia?-pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa

-que me llevo

-no me interesaaa!

-aaaay! Que bobo eres!-grito sakura desde el vestidor

5 minutos despues salió sakura con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, unos tacones blancos, con una blusa abercombie . tomo su bolso LV las llaves de su camioneta…

-nos vamos?-pregunto sakura

-ay no no no no!, no en tu camioneta!-grito sasuke- es de niñaaa!

-bobo, soy NIÑA!!!-grito sakura

-y si nos vamos en mi coche?-pregunto en moreno

-olvidalo! Ese solo tiene 2 asientos y yo siempre termino arrumabo!!!-grito naruto

-ven, mi camioneta es mejor, dejen de quejarse y VAMONOS!-dijo sakura saliendo de su habitación

Subieron a la camioneta, una hermosa lincon de color blanca, sasuke como siempre iba a su lado, y naruto se encontraba en la parte trasera, tomaron rumbo hacia el centro de tokyo, irían a la plaza, sakura quería comprar ropa, al igual que sus amigos

-ya se terminan las vacaciones… -dijo sakura con melancolía

-lose, pronto regresaremos al maldito internado-contesto naruto con puchero

Ringingring!

-sakura tu celular esta sonando…-dijo sasuke tras artarse del sonido

-naruto puedes contestar?

-bueno..?-contesto naruto- buaa.. ola ino-dijo con molestia

-animal!!! Pasame a sakura!

-esta manejando gritona

-dile que hinata acaba de llegar que nos vemos en los comedores de la plaza!! Que no se tarde!-grito ino mientras colgaba

-hinata regreso..-susurro naruto con melancolía

-dobe.. –dijo por lo bajo sasuke al ver como su amigo se ponía nervioso

_FLASH BACK_

_-naruto..naruto-kun- decía hinata algo apenada_

_-hinata!-grito naruto al verla_

_Todos se encontraban en la casa de verano de los hyuga, una casa extremadamente bella, solo tenial 6 y 7 años pero entre uzumaki y hyuga siempre hubo algo de dulzura en sus rostros.._

_-naruto..kun, yo me voy mañana- decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos_

_-si lose, que feo, regresaras?- pregunto naruto_

_-no… yo… no se, no.. nose cuando..-dijo apenada_

_-deacuerdo, te esperare- dijo naruto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_

_-y si es mucho tiempo..?-pregunto hinata_

_-tu lo vales- dijo dándole un collar que su padre le dio de pequeño- ahora tendras que regresar a devolvérmelo-corto con una sonrisa y salió corriendo al escuchar como la mama de hinata gritaba_

_-YA ESTA SERVIDO!!_

_-naruto..kun, te lo prometo , regresare..-susurro hinata al ver como naruto desaparecia_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_-_nervioso cierto..?-pregunto sakura empezando a estacionarse

-han pasado 12 años..-susurro naruto

Una vez dentro de la plaza, naruto observo a hinata desde lo lejos, llevaba una falda de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos y una blusa de color blanco con azul marino, un sueter de color blanco, el cabello azul amarrado en una coleta de lado, y su fleco característico, 2 mechones y parejo, se veía simplemente hermosa..

-hinata- dijo naruto mientras se acercaba

-nar..naruto-kun..-susurro hinata al verlo

-veo, que aun lo conservas- dijo mientras hinata tenia colgando un collar

-si..-susurro

Del otro lado de los comedores

-sakura… podemos huir?-dijo sasuke

-eh?

-en cualquier momento ino, tenten, lee, gaara y los demás llegaran hasta nosotros, podemos huir?

-mmm deacuerdo bobo..

Sasuke tomo a sakura de la muñeca y empezó a correr

-a donde vamos bobo?-

-al techo molestia

Una vez ya en el techo, se podía ver toda la cuidad..

-esto ah de ser hermoso de noche-comento sakura en un susurro

-si puede- dijo sasuke mientras se acostaba en el piso

-vas a dormir?

-mmm si! , me acompañas?-

-bobo- comento sakura mientras se acomodaba a su lado y sasuke la abrazaba

Sakura sentía algo por el desde los 12 años, pero jamás quizo comentarlo, sabia que sasuke era asi con ella porque la veía solo como una amiga, era como un pequeño gran amor secreto, no tenia porque enteresarse, total… pronto regresaran al nternado, un año mas y ambos se separaran, sakura se ira a estudiar a Inglaterra y sasuke decidió tomar parte de las empresas uchiha… durante 1 año todo se acabaría, no tenia caso, no tenia razón de ser, no había nada que hacer, los 3 pequeños grandes mosqueteros se separarían…

-hey molestia..-dijo sasuke en susurro

-dime bobo

-en una semana, regresamos al internado, y será nuestro ultimo año, sigues con tu tonta idea…

-no es tonta!!!

-inglaterra!!! , porque te vas?

-sabes que es lo mejor, quiero ser diseñadora!

-mmnh jamás has aprendido a dibujar

-callate bobo

-hey no me calles!!

-solo duerme…

"se lo que hago… es lo mejor, quiero ser diseñadora!, quiero ser alguein! Y con el apoyo de mis padres lo obtendré, sasuke empezara con sus cosas de las empresas, naruto ingrasara a la escuela de leyes de orishima para despues tomar el cargo de la mano derecha del emperador, las cosas entre ellos ya no iran bien, será su ultimo año… no lo iba arruinar diciéndole al uchiha que lo amaba… no lo aria"

Una semana despues…

-listos?- dijo sakura mientras terminaba de subir su ultima maleta a su camioneta

-espera, aun falta que naruto suba su ultima maleta-contesto sasuke mientras observaba que naruto llevaba demasiadas cosas

-metela en mi camineta, yo aun tengo espacio-contesto sakura

-saku!! Gracias!-contesto naruto

Sasuke subia a su coche, un audi A5 converitble de 2 puertas, naruto lo siguió y subió con el , sakura subió a su camioneta y se fueron juntos hacia el internado.

El internado Kamisawi era conocido por ser el mejor en la rama escolar, el mejor en instilaciones, y el mas caro de todos, en ese internado no iba cualquiera, había desde hijos de artistas, de presidentes, de dueños de empresas, de todo!, había extranjeros hijos de ricos,la entrada eran amplios jardines junto con un estacionamiento donde los padres maestros e inclusive alumnos dejaban sus coches, lo primero que se observa es una fuente, despues la biblioteca y unas oficinas, en la oficina se encuentran los encargados de cada edificio de cada dormitorio, despues vienen los grandes salones y el teatro, pasando se encuentra la cafetería con mesas en la parte interior y otras en la parte exterior, pasando eso se encuentran 6 grandes edificios, 3 del lado derecho y 3 del lado izquierdo del lado derecho los hombres, y del lado izquiero las mujeres, 1 edificio por cada 2 semestres, 1-2 edificio FA/MA (femeninoA o masculinoA) 3-4 semestre (FB/MB) y por ultimo 5 -6 semestre FC/MC y pasando eso por ultimo se encuentran las canchas de tenis, futbol, basket , los salones de kendo, kyudo ,manualidades etc.

Como siempre naruto y sasuke eran compañeros de cuarto, sakura era compañera de ino, pero este año hinata se integraba a ellas y hinata le abia pedido de favor a ino que si podía estar con sakura e ino acepto.

-baaka! Nos vamos?-dijo naruto al ver cuando a sasuke le entregaron las tarjetas de su habitación – y me das mi tarjeta?- con ojos tiernos contesto naruto

-si, sakura… nos vemos en los comedores?-pregunto sasuke

-hai!, hinata aun no llega le dejare una nota para que vea donde estamos….dij sakura

Sasuke y naruto llegaron a su nueva habitación, el edificio estaba distribuido muy bien, la parte de abajo era la estancia y el paso a los elevadores el cada piso tenia 5 habitaciones y eran 5 pisos, es decir un total de 50 alumnos varones en 5-6 semestre. La habitación tenia una pequeña sala, solo era un sofá de 2 personas con una mesa muy pequeña, una televisión de LSD de 42 pulgadas, una cocineta con un pequeño micro y una frigobar ( ya que la cocina estaba en la cafetería) 1 baño completo y 2 pequeños cuartos, cada 1 tenian una cama individual un closet muy pequeño, y un escritorio, y en cada cama se encontraban los uniformes de cada uno.

Una vez que los 2 se acomodaron salieron a los comedores…

El cuarto de sakura y de hinata era el mismo al de los hombres… sakura al llegar coloco en su escritorio una fotografía , se encontraban sasuke, naruto y sakura vestidos de mosqueteros, naruto y sasuke estaban peleando con sus miradas y sakura solo sonreía,

-aay.. sasuke-susurro sakura al ver la fotografía

-dime-contesto este- naruto se quedo con hinata en los comedores, venia hacia la habitación y nos encontró- decía mientras se acostaba en la cama con toda la confianza del mundo- que ves?

-mira..-dijo extendiéndole la foto

-aun la guardas- contesto viendo la fotografía- fue hace 14 años

-si, recién llegabas, y odiabas a naruto con todo tu ser, y aun no te caia muy bien

-es que eras algo molesta sabes?

-todos para ti son molestos-

-pero tu eres la molestia mas grande.. y favorita de mi vida

-y tu mi bobo favorito-sonrio sakura mientras regresaba la fotografía a su escritorio

-te extrañere

-y yo a ti

-pero no de la misma forma- dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía justo enfrente de ella, dejando muy poco espacio

-sa..sasu…sasuke-tardamudeo sakura con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

El silencio abundo en la habitación, no era tarde, asi que sasuke aun podía estar en la habitación de las mujeres, ya que hasta las 8, se les permitia estar ahí, y apenas eran las 6, sasuke no se entendía, no sabia que demonios le estaba pasando, de donde saco ese impulso… de la nada tenia ganas de besarla, de tomar su cuello y besar esos hermosos labios que durante años los abia observado, que demonios le estaba pasando! , quería besar a su mejor amiga!, si lo hacia seguro sakura lo mataria, de seguro sakura lo agarria a golpes… pero… como saberlo? Como saberlo si no se arriesgaba… como saber si no se acercaba

-sasuke.. estas bien?-pregunto sakura al verlo nervioso

" que demonios me pasa, ya no aguanto este impulso, quiero besarla, quiero decirle que no se valla, que no me abandone, que la necesito a mi lado, que la necesito para ser fuerte, que la necesito a mi lado mas de lo que ella cree…"

-yo..-contesto sasuke

-sasuke..? seguro que estas bien..?

-emm si, yo, tenog que irme!-dijo sasuke mientras salía corriendo

El resto del dia, sakura y sasuke y todos los demás empezaron a acomodar las cosas de sus respectivas abitaciones , sakura estuvo todo el dia preocupada por sasuke, algo le pasaba, algo tenia, pero que era.. eran las 10 de la noche, todo ya estaba listo, ya había acomodado todas sus cosas, logro ver su celular en el escritorio..

-le llamare?-se preugnto sakura, empezó a marcar el numero que se sabia de memoria, y esperar que le contestaran..

-ola molestia

-bobo de mi corazón! Como estas!-pregunto sakura

-bien porque?-mintio sasuke

-porque desapareciste de mi cuarto..

-es que se me olvido algo en mi cuarto

-ya veo…, bueno nos vemos mañana! Cuidado bobo!- colgaron los dos- te amo- dijo sakura colgando su celular

Por su parte sasuke, se encontraba acostado en su recamara..

-maldicion-decia sasuke mientras el dolor de su cabeza lo mataba

-baaka estas bien?-pregunto naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si, solo.. solo me pege con la cama

-que menso eres- dijo naruto mientras se retiraba

Sasuke estaba sudando, cada vez mas, le ardia todo su cuerpo…

-maldicion- le abia dado fiebre, de la nada le dio fiebre!! Como demonios le había dado fiebre –sakura…-susurro , este dia fue bastante raro para el… algo le estaba pasando…


End file.
